


Save Some Luck For Me

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Harry is the oiled up hottie from the Rio opening ceremonies, Horny Athletes, I don't know much about sports in general I'm sorry, I winged it, Inaccurate Portrayal of Olympics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis, Overabundance of Condoms at the Olympics, References to Knotting, Snowboarder Louis, Summer Athlete Harry, omega rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis arrives at the 2018 Winter Olympics to make history as the first omega to win a gold medal at the games.  Harry, his oiled up crush from the Summer Olympics, just happens to show up to sabotage him, but maybe helps him win in the end.





	Save Some Luck For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a self indulgent Olympics fic. Just ride with the Olympic inaccuracies. I took a lot of liberties. But I mean its aboverse so it's all fiction anyway hahahaha!!!  
> Thanks to Sus for enabling me with this ;)

* * *

 

 

“The opening ceremonies are fucking boring,” Louis complained as he snatched the Costo-sized bag of Ruffles out of Niall’s lap, shoving a handful into his mouth while he fake pouted.  

“Shut the fuck up!  You’re just dissing the magic because you’ve never experienced it!” Niall smacked him in the shoulder, spraying specks of food out of his mouth with each word.  His grandmother would never approve of him hanging out with a beta like Niall but Louis wouldn’t trade him in for anything.  He loved that Niall never treated anyone differently, regardless of their gender.  Niall truly was a gem in a sea of rocks, especially with their peers.  

“As magical as your Olympic debut?” Louis smirked, quirking an eyebrow.  He knew exactly what button he had pushed but still laughed when the beta’s face dropped before landing a punch squarely into Louis’ bicep. 

“Shut the fuck up!  You didn’t even make the team!!” Niall continued to pummel him but each one lost power until his short attention span lost interest and he was staring at the screen again.  

Niall had made the Irish winter Olympic team two years before as one of only five athletes representing the country.  That wasn’t to say Niall wasn’t a good snowboarder, in fact he was an excellent snowboarder, one who always gave Louis a run for his money, but Niall wasn’t exactly the most disciplined athlete.  He’d stayed up late the night before the slopestyle competition drinking whiskey with the bobsled teams who hadn’t made the finals, overslept and then fell flat on his face on not just one, but BOTH of his runs.  He came in dead last, fourteenth out of fourteen, and Louis had never let him live it down.  

Louis had been recovering from an injury at the time of his trails for the last Olympics, pulling back on all his jumps, unable to take his usual risks on a weak knee.  Of course he had been disappointed but he knew it had been the right decision.  Another injury from rushing his recovery could have been the end of his already shaky career as one of the only omega competitors in the sport.  He had something to prove and if he had to wait another four years to do it, it was what he had been determined to do.  At the halfway point between winter Olympics, he felt he was only growing stronger and improving every day.  He’d taken the last Winter X Games by storm and knew that he had it in him to take the Olympics as well.   He couldn’t wait.  

“Unless you are part of the event, watching all the countries walk in is boring as fuck, Niall.  You can’t honestly say you’re enjoying this,” Louis gestured to the giant flat screen, courtesy of Niall’s wealthy father.  The summer Olympics were just kicking off, each country seeming to have an overwhelming amount of athletes that took ages to walk into the stadium.  Louis had lost interest before they had even reached the letter B.  

“Okay, fine, we can switch once they get to Ireland but then we’re keeping it on picture in picture until they light the flame.” 

Louis groaned but relented, sulking as he sipped his beer.  He watched the generic crowds of people walk past the camera, listening to the mindless facts about each country from the commentators as each was announced.  There were, as expected, an overwhelming number of alphas making up each team and he sighed at the inequality that the Olympics always were, that all sports were, really.  He was out to change that but he was only one person.  If things went as planned, not only would he be the first omega to compete in Olympic snowboarding but also the first omega to win gold in the winter games.  There were two years until he could make that a reality, but he couldn’t deny that seeing the few omegas breaking through the summer games really did fuel his motivation.  

Niall always joked that Louis was an aggressive beta in an omega body but really, he was just himself, an omega living up to his full potential.  There were so many out there that were just too afraid to even try or, more accurately, to oppressed.  Louis had never been one of them.  He’d broken free at a young age and had done a good job fending for himself without any dependence on an alpha.  He had made a name for himself.  

He was just about to start arguing with Niall again about flipping the channel when something in the background of the frame caught his attention.  

“Hello Great Britain,” Louis mumbled, pushing himself to sit up straighter, leaning forward like that would help him see better.  

There was the team representing his country, all 366 of them, but it wasn’t his motherland that held his attention.  There at the front of the group was the flag bearer leading them into the stadium and that was who had Louis’ jaw dropping.  Sure, it was probably hot in Brazil, but that was no excuse for what the tall alpha was wearing or  _ wasn’t _ wearing.  

Starting with the bright red trainers, long bare legs led up to the tiniest shorts Louis had ever seen on a man, union jack pattern the only thing barely covering his private bits.  His lean muscular torso and chest were bare (apart from a lot of black ink) and appeared lightly oiled but maybe it was just a thin sheen of sweat.  Either way Louis was very into it, mouth watering at the sight.  His face was pretty too, athletic headband holding back ringlet curls that tumbled out and around his cherub face.  Louis could tell he was young but not obscenely so.  He wanted to lick every inch of those rock hard abs, trace every one of those tattoos with his lips.  

“Earth to Tommo!” Niall smacked him on the back of the head, laughing hysterical until Louis launched himself into a scuffle that had Ruffles flying across the carpet.  They wrestled until Niall was shouting uncle, Louis turning to sit on his stomach just for the hell of it.  

He’d never admit it to Niall but it looked like his summer Olympics just got a lot more interesting.  Especially if that alpha remained as unclothed during his actual events.    

 

###   
_ 2 years later...  
_ ###

 

“Fuck!!! Tommo!! I can’t believe we’re finally here together!!” Niall pounced on Louis when he entered the cafeteria of the Olympic village in PyeongChang.  He stumbled and nearly fell over with the weight of Niall’s attack but managed to keep them upright in the end.  Being on different teams, they hadn’t been able to travel together but that didn’t mean they weren’t allowed to find each other in the village.

“For fuck’s sake, Niall!  Don’t injure me before I even see the course!” Louis scolded but also didn’t push Niall away.  He was just as excited but his nerves were trying to keep him from showing it.  As one of the only omega there, he needed to have a strong game face, even in the athlete only areas.  Especially in the athlete only areas.  

It had been years of hard work but Louis had finally set foot on Olympic grounds, was so close to the gold that he could taste the metallic bite on the tip of his tongue.  These games were  _ his _ .  All he had to do was grasp them by the balls and show them exactly what Louis Tomlinson: Omega was capable of.  He was buzzing with it.  

He took a deep breath and began to look around the cafeteria, taking everything in even though he was already jetlagged and overwhelmed.  His eyes scanned over a few vaguely familiar faces but then paused at one in particular.  His memory was very acquainted with that mop of curly hair and frame that should have been gangly but just wasn’t.  His wank bank was full of images of the marathon runner from the Rio games covered in sweat, muscles flexing and twisting as he easily covered distance all while making it seem effortless.  

“What the fuck is  _ he  _ doing here?” Louis snapped, his voice so bitter it surprised even him.  He couldn’t help it.  How dare  _ Harry Styles _ , summer Olympian dream, waltz into  _ his _ games??  The same Harry Styles that had carried him through nearly all of his heats over the past two years.  The same Harry Styles that was the main subject of the YouTube video he was sure was still up on his phone from his last cycle.  The same Harry Styles who had inspired his last few tattoos.  

Seeing Harry had become like a Pavlovian response to his dick and he was angry that Harry would have the audacity to show up at the WINTER games to distract him.  What an inconsiderate knothead.  

“You didn’t hear??” Niall asked, his voice carrying an excitement that Louis wanted to tear into bits.  “After he went viral with what he was wearing at the opening ceremonies last time he decided to try out for the winter team and  _ made it _ !  How badass is that?  Kid had never skied in his life and then wins the cross country trials like it was nothing!  He’s a beast!”

Louis’ teeth clenched and his nostrils flared in anger.  He couldn’t believe that he’d come all this way to find some cocky alpha trying to distract him from his goals, no, his  _ destiny _ .  The fucking nerve.  

“He better stay the fuck away from me,” Louis growled, clenching his fists as he stared daggers across the room. 

“What the fuck, Tommo?  You’ve been knot hungry for him since Rio, thought you’d be excited to finally meet him!”  Niall was staring at him like he had grown a second head and it just irritated him more.   

“I have not been  _ knot hungry  _ for him,” he gritted out, spinning on his heels and stalking out of the cafeteria.  He heard Niall start after him but nothing came between Niall and food.  Louis knew he’d stay behind.  For once he was glad they were assigned to different areas of the Olympic village and Niall wouldn’t be able to search him out if Louis didn’t want to be found.  

This had definitely thrown a wrench into his Olympic plans.  He hadn’t accounted for the regrouping he’d need after certain alphas were out to sabotage him.  Omegas everywhere were looking to him to pull this off.  There were expectations.  Failing was not an option.  

The blue comforter over his bed in his basic athlete accommodations was a soothing colour and he soaked it up.  It wasn’t as comfortable as his bed back at Niall’s, but he was used to unfamiliar beds with the amount of time he spent traveling during the season.  He used that to his advantage and snuggled in for a nap.  There wasn’t anywhere he was expected to be so he might as well.  He needed to be well rested and focused, two things only sleep could accomplish. 

 

###

 

Louis was bouncing where he stood.  He couldn’t believe Niall had been right but he felt the magic, the excitement, the adrenaline that only the opening ceremonies could bring.  It was finally setting in that he was actually part of the Olympic team, that he had earned his spot to compete in front of the entire world.  His blue coat was zipped up to his chin, red scarf around his neck and he couldn’t stop himself from adjusting the beanie over his hair.  There had been a fair amount of time spent in front of the mirror before coming out to make sure that the perfect amount of his fringe was peeking out from beneath it but he was sure all his fussing had messed it up by now.  

HE WAS AT THE OLYMPICS!!  Who cared about his hair??  

It was a brisk night and he was glad he had gloves to complete his uniformed look with the team, even if it was hard to grasp the small flag he had been handed.  Niall caught his eye from across the staging area, sticking out like a glow in the dark mass in his bright green coat representing Ireland.  They waved their flags at each other and their grins were wide.  Louis was bubbling with it and he wanted to bottle it up and take it with him all the way to his competition.  It felt like it could fuel him for years.  

They were almost up, the whole group of them buzzing, jumping around both from excitement and to keep warm when he suddenly froze.  Waltzing up to the front of the team with their large flag, showing up fashionably late, was Harry.  Harry wearing those ridiculously tiny shorts again like it wasn’t well below freezing.  

The sneakers from the summer games had been replaced with country themed snow boots and tattoos had been added to his collection since before, but Louis was still stuck in a loop of flashbacks at the sight.  He was glad he was so bundled up, his dick responding underneath the fluff of his winter gear and his hole started to feel wet.  Harry looked just as delicious, skin holding just the slightest bit of shine, like he had rubbed just a bit of tanning oil over himself, and his nipples were hard enough to cut the ice surrounding the stadium after being exposed to the temperatures.  Louis wanted to suck on them so badly that he caught himself licking his lips.  His eyes wandered and he gulped at the fact that the temperature had not affected the bulge that still remained prominent at the front of those little shorts, the shift of detail as he walked made it obvious that Harry hadn’t cheated and stuffed his shorts.  

God, what a cocky knothead.  

Louis narrowed his eyes, funneling his attraction into annoyance.  He didn’t need Harry’s body occupying his thoughts while he tried to make history.  Harry’s warm scent radiated off of his bare skin and Louis groaned internally as he caught a small whiff.  He immediately wanted to stop breathing.  That was the last thing he needed.  Imagining Harry smelled like greasy oil and B.O. would have been much easier if he hadn’t had a small taste of how amazing it really was.  Harry smelled like sunshine even in the middle of winter.  Louis decided right there that he hated the sun.  

Great Britain was up so he drifted to the back, shaking himself out to put on a performance for the cameras.  He had so many people watching for him, rooting for him, and he would give them the bubbly Tommo he had been only a few minutes before.  These were  _ his _ games.  He had to take them back. 

They entered the stadium and the swell of cheers was like nothing he had ever experienced.  Goosebumps rose on his arms and his whole body seemed to tingle with the feeling, waving to the crowds that he couldn’t even make out as more than a mass of shadowed movement in the stands.  It was something he surely would never forget.   

 

###

 

There were very few things that Louis would admit to when it came to stereotypical omega traits but sometimes it was just reality.  Louis was freezing.  Absolutely frozen.  

Sitting outside in the frigid weather without being able to move around had left him a block of ice, body not able to hold its heat as well as an alpha’s could.  When he was on his board, his muscles could keep up with the temperature but not when he was forced to be stationary.  His lips even held a tint of blue when he was finally released back to the village, not hanging around as most of the other athletes had.  Even the warmth of the room wasn’t thawing him fast enough and, as a last resort, he grabbed his bathrobe and headed down to the sauna he had seen during his first tour of the facilities.  

His teeth were still chattering as he stripped in the locker room, grabbing one of the towels off the stack to cover himself with.  He rolled his eyes as he shook it out, the Olympic rings printed over the terrycloth.  Everything in the village was branded with the logo and it was a little cheesy even if he did like the constant reminder.  

There were so few omega at the games, only 10 across all sports in a sea of 2,925 athletes, that there wasn’t separated facilities for them but Louis didn’t mind.  At the start of his career, he’d had to pass himself as a beta until he’d put his name on the board so shared locker rooms weren’t a new experience.  Louis wasn’t delicate or easily offended and, when it came to his fellow boarders who only saw him as one of their bros, there was never really any interest.  He never felt threatened.  

He did have to laugh at the free condom dispensers and baskets that seemed to be around every corner, though.  Niall had the tendency to exaggerate things but the abundance of condoms in the village was apparently not one of them.  Both of the snowboarders had started snagging some every time the walked by, throwing them at each other like popcorn just for the hell of it.  Over the few days since he’d arrived, he’d already pulled handfuls out of his pockets each night and the drawer next to his bed was filling up.  He tried to be offended that the alpha condoms were labeled as the “Gold” condoms (with silver for beta and bronze for omega) but the whole idea was so ridiculous that he had to just roll with it.  

Luckily everyone else seemed to be off riding the high of the ceremonies or heading off to bed for their events so the sauna was empty when he stepped inside.  The wave of heat was, at first, almost too much, nearly burning his frozen skin, but he soon relaxed into it.  He took a seat in the corner where he could lean back against the wall but also pull his feet up comfortably.  His eyes fell closed and he rested his forehead down on his knees after tucking his towel around himself so he felt covered enough.  It was such a soothing feeling after the cold had made him so tense and he nearly drifted off while he slowly thawed.  

The click of the door was subtle and he didn’t even lift his head until the heat heightened scent of alpha slowly filled the room.  Turning his face against his knees to glance up, his stomach immediately clenched.  There was the one and only Harry Styles, standing there completely naked with his Olympic ring towel still folded in his hand.  It was hard not to gawk at the few bits of his body he hadn’t seen without clothes and there was a satisfaction that came with confirming his fantasy wasn’t far off.  Harry was definitely a verile alpha and not ashamed to broadcast it.  It irritated Louis.  At the very least Harry could have been a poor comparison to his fantasy with a shriveled dick or “suck it” shaved into his pubes.  He could have given him s _ omething _ to push the distraction from his mind, but of course he had to have an attractive prick and balls to go with it. 

The naked alpha walked across the small room and spread his towel out within arms length of Louis.  There was ample free space, but no, Harry had come to sit right next to him.  

“Hey,” Harry greeted, getting comfortable, stretching his long legs out to cross at the ankles.  

“Isn’t there some etiquette about not talking to other dudes in the sauna?” Louis snipped, trying not to sound too snotty.  

“Is there?” Harry asked, leaning back and crossing his hands over his stomach, everything still on full display.  Louis wanted to melt into the wooden seams below him so he wouldn’t have to deal with this exchange.  

“Just figured there was some code about naked dudes talking to other naked dudes.” 

“And I figured the Olympics were the one place where that was widely accepted,” Harry had the nerve to  _ smirk _ after that comment, holding eye contact for a moment too long before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

“Just because your claim to fame is being naked at the Olympics doesn’t mean it applies to everyone else,” Louis tried to challenge, actively trying to keep his voice level with Harry’s naked body taking up more of his brain power than he wanted it to.  Harry’s smirk just widened, popping his eyes open just so he could wink at Louis.  He scoffed in response, resting his face against his knees once again.  

“I seem to recall a certain racy photo spread in Sports Illustrated that seemed anything but shy about being naked.”  

Louis blushed bright red and was glad his face was hidden.  That had been several years ago already, after his first major win after coming back from his surgery.  He’d had nothing to lose and barely blinked when they pitched the idea, blown away by the fact that such a well known publication had approached him in the first place.  He’d brought all his gear to the set but ended up naked with just his boots and his board strategically placed to cover his crotch.  It had brought a lot of attention, not all of it positive.  He hadn’t realized how the magazine would paint him as a sexual object, sporty yet still more than willing to take off his clothes for alpha eyes.  It had left a bitter taste in his mouth after working so hard to prove himself in an alpha dominated sport.  He’d never dreamed that Harry would have seen it, but he supposed that was partly his own denial of what a scandal it actually had been.  For the most part, he’d put it out of his own mind.  Apparently not everyone had.  

Louis would have sworn Harry was just teasing him if it wasn’t for the hint of arousal he could smell that Harry was purposefully putting out there.  Great.  Now he was going to have thoughts of Harry jerking off to his pictures popping up at the worst possible moments.  

“Why are you in here?” Louis finally asked, narrowing his eyes a bit as he glanced over, “Shouldn’t you be out partying or whatever it is you fakers do?” 

“Faker?  I worked hard to get here,” Harry’s brows furrowed, “And I was frickin freezing which I imagine is the same reason you’re here.” 

“Don’t you dare assume a thing about me,” Louis huffed, making sure to hold his towel close as he got up and stomped over to the door.  His qualifying runs were the next day, he didn’t need any of Harry’s bullshit vibes throwing him off.  The last thing he saw was Harry’s smirk before the door slammed closed behind him.  Prick.

 

###

 

Louis was in the zone.  He was with his people, the weight of his gear felt grounding on his body and he was rocking out to his hype up playlist underneath his helmet that was already firmly on his head though the straps were still hanging loose.  The beat was pumping through him and he jumped to plant his feet board width apart, closing his eyes to mentally run through what he had planned with his coach for his qualifying runs.  Just enough to show his skills but not enough to expose his secret weapons.  He could pull this off.  This was the easy part.  

Niall was set to go just ahead of him and he could sense him close by.  They always seemed to orbit around each other, especially at competitions.  There was even fans who shipped them, sure they were actually in a relationship that they just hadn’t announced to the public.  He’d hate to break it to them that Niall actually had a secret thing for alphas, such a sub when it came to the bedroom.  Their dynamic would never work.  

Before he knew it, Niall was bumping him on the shoulder, sharing a small good luck before it was finally the moment of truth.  Louis’ coach helped him tap the snow off his boots and then he was snapped into his board and watching Niall take off towards the course.  It seemed to go smoothly, as Louis knew that it would, and he let out a long breath.  

Piece of cake.  Just like any other day.  Just goofing around with Niall.  

He snapped his boots in, adjusted his earbuds and made sure everything was in place.  Nothing but him and the snow now, he could do this.  He flipped to the beginning of the next track of his playlist and then he was off, muscle memory taking over the routine he had run hundreds of times.   The crunch and slide of snow was familiar beneath his board, the clang of the rail, the feeling of air as he twisted his body and landed solid.  

He was skidding to a stop at the orange barrier before he knew it and then Niall was on him with a yelp.  It was about as flawless as he could hope for an opening run and, luckily for him, the judges thought so too.  There was a massive grin on his face as he moved his goggles to rest on his helmet, carrying his board out to head up for their second run.  

“That was sick!” Louis heard a voice stand out from the crowd along the fence and his head snapped in the direction.  

Harry was standing there with the blue coat that matched Louis’ own from the ceremonies, red scarf wound around his neck.  What the fuck did he think he was doing?  Didn’t he have his own sport to fail miserably at? 

“Harry! You made it!” Niall shouted and bounded over to fistbump the alpha.  If Louis’ glare could kill right then, there would be a high body count.  What a betrayal.  

“This is nothin, though!  You have ta come to the main event tomorrow!  Tommo always pulls it out of the bag!” 

Niall was dead to him.  After everything they’d been through together, he couldn’t believe Niall was out to sabotage him like this.  Maybe it was Niall’s secret plan all along.  

Louis hiked up his board and headed back to the top on his own, lips pursed and body tight with anger and annoyance.  He ran through some notes with his coach but he barely heard any of them, too preoccupied with keeping his distance from Niall.  He didn’t want Harry in the crowd, didn’t want thoughts of his alpha cock (that he had now seen) popping up while he was trying to execute his jumps, didn’t want to catch a whiff of his scent on the breeze or for his omega to whine for it.  

Suddenly he was at the start again but nothing felt right.  HIs boots felt too tight and this song was grinding on his nerves.  Too late.  He was already coasting down the hill, hitting everything just a little too hard.  Nothing felt fluid.  

He went for his first jump and with a thwack he hit the snow hard.  It seemed like it was just his first rotation but suddenly the ground was there, his helmet and shoulder hitting so hard that he ricocheted off and was flung backwards like a ragdoll.  The second hit felt like a belly flop to the back, enough to knock the wind right out of him and make his vision swirl for a moment.    

The song pounded along in his ears and he knew he would never listen to it again, forever a symbol of his failure at the Olympics.  To come this far and end up in a heap after his first jump was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.  If he didn’t even make it to the final, he’d never be able to show his face.  He’d been so cocky, so sure, so confident that he was a shoe in for the gold.  

The crowd had grown silent when he failed to move, he could sense the stillness in the air even with his earbuds in, and there was a thread of guilt that he’d let the crowd think he’d been seriously injured.  The course keepers were coming closer but he waved them off, pushing himself up to slide down the rest of the way with his tail between his legs.  There was still a heavy ache in his lungs, hard to pull in a breath, but he pushed through it.  

The snaps on his boots could have broken with how hard he unlatched himself, grabbing his board and stalking off without another look back.  He flipped Harry the bird as he walked by, not even glancing over to see his reaction.  

 

###

 

Louis had made it through to the final.  His first run had been enough to keep him in the top 3 so all he had to do was keep himself together long enough to finish what he came to South Korea to do.  

He had just finished a long run on the treadmill, pounding out his anger while listening to Eye Of The Tiger on repeat.  It was stupid and cheesy but there was something about feeling like he was in a classic sports movie montage that would star him as the underdog coming out on top in the end that got him going.  

His body was sore and stiff from the solid fall he’d taken earlier and he headed towards the hot tub to hopefully melt some of it away before he’d make his push for the gold.  He’d never make it in his shape.  

The water felt heavenly as he sank down, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  In the back of his mind he thought that he probably should have set a timer so he didn’t boil himself but maybe he didn’t really care.  

“Tommo!” he was startled out of his zen by the familiar Irish voice and was splashed in the face with the force of Niall hopping in beside him.  Niall wasn’t alone and Louis immediately sat up. 

“Tommo, this is Sven and Alec, Sven and Alec, meet Tommo,” Niall introduced quickly, floating himself over to sit between the two obviously alpha athletes.  Louis couldn’t see where Niall’s hands were but, with the way the three men seemed to forget about his presence, he had a pretty good idea.  

“Don’t have a repeat of last time,” Louis warned when he’d finally decided he’d spend enough time in the hot tub when the two alphas started to kiss up Niall’s neck, jumping out and turning away before he got an eyeful of the threesome he had no interest in watching.  He’d thought everyone had been joking about the sexually charged athletes fueled by nerves, pressure and adrenaline.  Niall’s little show wasn’t the only he’d walked in on and it was only the second official day of the games.  The pheromone spike was insane.

There were a few other athletes milling around the locker room but Louis still took his time to dry off and get dressed, anything to aid in getting back into his competitive headspace.  He started to pull his jacked down but it snagged on the hook, jarring it enough for his hoard of condoms from earlier in the day to come spilling out onto the floor. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, face growing red as he dropped and tried to scoop them all up before anyone else noticed just how many condoms were in his possession.  God, he looked like a sex addict or something.  There had to be at least twenty scattered around him.  

A hand appeared next to his, holding out several gold style condoms.  He froze and slowly let his eyes scan up the arm from the fingers holding the round foils to the face smirking at him.  Of course it was Harry.  

“Have a busy evening planned?” Harry asked, grin only growing wider.  

“It’s just a stupid game with Niall,” Louis muttered, looking back down to pick up the last of the condoms.  

“Relax, you seem a little wound up,” Harry flipped one of the gold condoms into the air and then started juggling the three that had been in his hand. 

“Yeah, well it’s your fault,” he muttered to himself, so used to Niall’s lack of attention that he didn’t take an alpha’s hearing into account.  

“My fault, eh?  How do you figure it’s my fault?” Louis couldn’t help but blush, trying to hide it as he shoved the condoms back into his coat pocket.  Suddenly Harry was looming over him, leaning his shoulder against the lockers and hovering close as they rose to stand.  

“Do you need to let a little steam off after seeing me naked?” Harry smirked and fuck did his scent get fruity when he was being suggestive. 

“Are you always this cocky?” Louis slammed the locker shut, spinning around to face the alpha who was making an effort to push all of his buttons.  That backfired when he found his face just inches away from Harry’s, gulping when his lips were just  _ right there _ .

Harry closed in, bracketing his hands on either side of Louis’ head as he tried to melt into the cool metal lockers behind him. 

“I’m only this cocky when the situation calls for it.”  

He watched as Harry twisted his tongue with a quirk of his brow, the tip sliding around his parted and plush lips so close it made Louis go crosseyed to watch.  

Louis let out an embarrassing squeak and his coat crumpled to the floor when his grip on it loosened.  

“Let’s go relieve some of that tension,” Harry suggested, the tips of their noses touching and Louis was weak with their proximity.  He could practically taste how sweet those lips would be and he found himself growing pliant under the alpha’s spell.  He was already hard with just the thought of experiencing the real thing and it was getting more difficult to ignore.  

A warm hand traveled over his hip and around to cup him through the front of his loose joggers.  The moan that was pushed out of him came with weak knees and he was swiftly in too deep.  

“Yeah, that’s it,” Harry murmured, lips near his ear kissing gently down his jaw to reach his mouth, “Just let it go.”

Harry’s hand slipped into his joggers and gripped him in a loose fist that nearly covered his whole shaft.  Louis had never been one for size kink but, in that moment, he was into it, was into the implications that it had about the way Harry would fill him, the way his body would encompass him.    

The hand started to stroke him and Harry’s lips moved to suck against his neck and all Louis could do was surrender.  He whimpered and let Harry hold him up against the lockers and, in an embarrassingly short amount of time, he was coming right there in the semi-public Olympics locker room.  

“Let’s put some of those condoms to use.  Come back to my room?” Harry asked, messy hand still touching him.  

“Yeah, okay,” Louis breathed, nodding quickly.  

Harry wiped his hand inside Louis’ already soiled joggers and then wrapped them up in their matching coats to make the short trip back to the athletes’ rooms.  Louis was barely paying attention but did notice that Harry’s room was in the same hallway as his own, probably assigned by team rather than sport.

It was exactly the same as his own, two single beds covered with blue comforters, matching nightstands.  Harry’s had a pair of ski poles resting up against the corner of his side of the room and a pair of goggles resting next to his alarm clock.  Also on the nightstand was Harry’s little logo figurine from the Rio Olympics and, at any other time, Louis would probably find it annoying but, right then, it seemed endearing that he had brought part of his summer games with him to PyeongChang.  

There was just enough light streaming into the room from the outside that Harry didn’t flip on the lights in the room, the second bed empty of whoever Harry’s roommate happened to be.  Louis was grateful there wouldn’t be an audience for this because there was no way he was backing out now.  The first orgasm had only fueled his hormones, pushing him to crave more almost like his heat, and the slick between his cheeks had continued to gather on their journey upstairs. 

Harry came up behind him as Louis picked up the little Rio statue, turning it over in his hands and wondering what it would have been like to have it handed to him on the podium as Harry had.  Louis had watched him fight to the finish during his event, claiming the silver medal in the men’s marathon which wasn’t even Harry’s original concentration.  So maybe Louis had done a little research on him to know that Harry had started as an acclaimed cross country athlete, deciding to push himself to an Olympic caliber marathoner after training to run the Boston Marathon to raise money for cancer research after his step father had been diagnosed.  

At the time it had made Louis a little weepy, soft alpha out to fight the odds while trying to make the world a better place.  Finding him at the winter games after the same determination had left Louis with a different taste in his mouth but, for a moment, he let himself see the man that deep down he knew Harry to be.  The one who brought a reminder of his past success to push him forward in another entirely new sport, reinventing himself yet again.  

“Careful with that.  Don’t rub off all the luck,” Harry joked softly as he took it out of Louis’ hand and set it back down.  His hands came back up to Louis’ stomach, running up his shirt before pulling away just enough to remove Louis’ coat and toss it behind them.  He ran the cool tip of his nose up the back of Louis’ neck, scenting him in an intimate way that none of Louis’ one night stands ever had.  It made goosebumps rise on his arms and his hair prickle at the roots.  

He let out a moan and tilted his head to open his neck up for the alpha, leaning back into the firm chest and strong arms.  Louis wasn’t lacking in muscles himself, rock solid in his stocky frame that his own sport required, but there was something about behind held by another powerful athlete that could probably toss him around like a feather, hold him up in all the ways that mattered.  

Their pheromones mingled together as their clothes were pulled from each other and Louis let himself get lost in the heady drug of arousal.  He found himself on Harry’s bed on his hands and knees, Harry’s strength manhandling him into position and it felt good to give up some control when he had been fighting so hard to keep it everywhere else.  His body was still feeling his crash from earlier but Harry was just as gentle as he was rough and he wasn’t too uncomfortable.  

They made use of one of the gold condoms and soon the blunt head of Harry’s cock slid against his slick hole before pressing in, not wasting any time with foreplay.  Louis’ first orgasm had already served to loosen him and he welcomed the stretch with a long moan.  Harry grunted with the push and his fingers gripped deeply into the meat of his hips in a way that he knew he’d feel it in the morning.  

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of their heavy breaths and their scents, Harry punching into him like fucking was its own Olympic sport.  Louis lost himself to it.  

“Almost there,” Harry panted, hunching over Louis’ back and he could feel the swell of his knot stretching him, “Can I?” 

Louis then realized his position was to keep himself from thrusting his knot forward and he wanted to be annoyed that Harry was breaking the mood to ask but knew he’d appreciate the thought when he was out of the moment.  

“Do it,” Louis breathed out, pushing his hips back to meet the resistance.  

Harry’s grunts sounded as aggressive as a tennis player making a move and then the breath was knocked out of Louis’ lungs when the last push popped the knot into his hole and swelled to lock them together.  It wasn’t a sharp pain but an ache as his body tried to both push the knot out and pull it in at the same time.  He hadn’t let an alpha knot him since his first time back in high school, mostly only finding himself in bed with betas since then.   Though he didn’t have much to compare it too, Harry still felt like he had a huge knot and he couldn’t stop his fingers from reach down between his legs to feel where they were connected.  It fascinated him that he could feel the subtle contractions of Harry’s body pumping him (or the condom) full, Harry moaning with the extra contact.  

Louis was still hard but all it took was a few more moments of continued pressure on his prostate to have him groaning out and coming untouched across the little white Olympic sport icons over Harry’s comforter.  He hoped he’d have to look at the stains for the rest of the games and be just as distracted by the reminder of Louis’ body.  

Harry adjusted them to lay together after a few moments, snuggling up to Louis’ back to make them more comfortable.  Louis was feeling groggy but sated, body loose and light.  Harry was scenting at his neck again and he just let him, closing his eyes to ride it out until they were able to part. 

 

###

 

Louis awoke to the muffled sound of his ringtone and a strip of bright sunlight shining right across his face.  His mouth felt like cotton and his body overheated and sticky, smacking his lips as he moved to sit up.  There was something holding him in place and his heart felt like it had stopped when he realized it was an arm.  

Fuck.  He was still in Harry’s room and it was morning.  

FUCK! 

He scrambled to look at Harry’s alarm clock and panic jolted through him as he saw he had less than a half hour to be checked in and ready to go for the slopestyle final.   Less than 30 minutes or he would be disqualified.  He scrambled to grab up his things as Harry started to stir, ignoring him completely to bolt down the hallway to his own room.  

Not even time for a shower, he pulled on his clothes as fast as he could, slinging his badge around his neck, shoving his phone into his pocket and his arms into the sleeves of his jacket.  He thought his bag was still packed up from the qualifiers and he could only hope as he grabbed it and ran down to the front to find a ride.   

There were missed calls from NIall and his coach when he checked on his way, bouncing his knee nervously, praying he would make it in time.  Less than 5 minutes to spare and then his coach was chewing him out for his irresponsibility, being late for finals out of all the days he could be late.  Louis just mumbled his sorries but barely heard much else.  Now that he was there and gearing up, he began to realize the state he was in.  He could feel the uncomfortable slick dried against his cheeks and tacky against his hole, felt his own come dried in places on his crotch, the uncomfortable stretch of dried sweaty skin.  Uncomfortable was an understatement.  

There was no time for his competition routines, no time for breakfast, no time for any kind of preparation.  When he went to at least do a mental run through, his earbuds were missing from his bag and he groaned when he realized he’d had them at the gym, that they were in his condom coat still back in Harry’s room.  Thinking of Harry’s room brought him back to the night before, rekindled the scent that still seemed stuck in his nose and made his hole clench at the memory of being so full.  

Fuck!  He didn’t want to think about any of it.  It was finally his chance at an Olympic medal and absolutely nothing was going right.  

Niall tried to knock him out of it but he just needed time to collect himself that he didn’t have.  And he needed a shower.  

Before he knew it Niall was up and then he was on his board and resting at the start.  There was no soundtrack to hype him up, even the snow didn’t feel right under his board.  He wished he would have at least taken a moment to clean the crusted click from his crack and thighs, but it was too late for that now.  

All he could do was take a deep breath in, slowly let it out and then dropped in.

Down the hill, rail, turn, down, up, over, rail… 

And suddenly Louis had a facefull of snow, sliding on his chest down the slope before he’d even made it to his first jump.  He popped up and started down the side pass, ripping off his helmet in anger.  Fuck Harry.  Fuck him for showing up at the Olympics.  Fuck him for showing up at the qualifiers and fuck him for using sex to break him down.  Fuck Harry for ever coming into his life.  

He saw Niall waiting for him at the end but all he could do was rip his boots free and throw his helmet down with enough force that it bounced up high enough for Niall to catch it at his chest.  

“Lou, you’ve got another run,” Niall tried to chase after him but instead had to go back to grab the board that Louis had left in the snow.    

“Louis!” he heard another familiar voice call out and his jaw clenched.   How fucking dare Harry show up after sabotaging his Olympic run.  

He kept walking that felt more like stalking with determination but the voice kept calling.  

“What the fuck do you want!” Louis finally turned and nearly screamed in Harry’s direction, not caring about the small scene he was causing.  

Harry seemed to shrink in size behind the barrier but still held out his hand.  

“You left these?” Harry opened his hand to reveal Louis’ earbuds and he let his shoulders drop as he walked over to retrieve them.  

“I’m really sorry about this morning… I didn’t mean to… But I knew these were important so I wanted to bring them to you.”  

“How do you know they’re important to me?  They’re just headphones,” Louis challenged, snatching them. 

“You always have them when you compete,” Harry shrugged, blushing and looking bashful on the other side of Louis’ outbursts.  Louis just stared.  “I’ve been watching your career for a long time… You’ve always been a big inspiration to me and I’ve never seen you without them.” 

Louis wasn’t sure why he was still surprised when people were familiar with him, he had become a public figure after all, but it still did.  The anger rushed out of him and a new emotion started to rush into its place at the thought that an  _ alpha _ saw him as an inspiration.  It made determination start settle into his soul and he looked up to meet Harry’s eyes with a new resolve.  

“Yeah, thanks.  It really threw me off,” Louis nodded, taking a step closer so he didn’t have to speak loud enough for the whole crowd to hear.  

“I know you don’t need it… but just in case…” Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the little Rio statue Louis had been holding the night before, “In case you wanted a little extra luck.”  

Harry held out the little statue in the palm of his hand and Louis hesitantly took it, turning it over with his fingers.  He went to hand it back but Harry’s hands reached out to wrap Louis’ hand back around it with both of his.  

“Hold onto it.  You can give it back after you’ve won the gold.  You’ve got this.”  

Louis looked down at their hands together and let out a long breath full of tension.  

“I might break it if I fall,” he said through another shaky breath, meeting Harry’s eyes again.  

“Then I guess you can’t fall,” Harry smiled and, like his scent, it felt like a summer day.  He was right.  Louis did have this.  Louis was here to make history.  

He zipped the little statue into the side pocket of his jacked and nodded, finally feeling like maybe he could pull this off.  

“Thanks,” Louis finally smiled, letting Niall hand him his board and helmet, feeling a bit foolish for the tantrum he’d thrown.  

“Go show ‘em how it’s done,” Harry smiled, throwing him a wink that made his stomach flutter.  

Louis fitted his earbuds into his ears on his way back up to reset, starting his hype up playlist to find the headspace he needed for a flawless run.  He’d done it hundreds of time in practice and now it was his time to make it count.  He still desperately needed a shower but now he thought he’d be able to wait for that until he was a gold medalist.  It now felt like a reward.  

Niall clapped him on the back as they moved into their respective prep, mentally running through the course.  

He watched Niall take off and fly, setting himself up for the run of a lifetime.  Just as Harry had pointed out, he did always find the perfect track right before dropping in and today was no different.  He shook himself out, feeling the weight of Harry’s statue in his jacket, and then he took off.  

The feel of the snow beneath his board felt more grounding on this run, each turn of his body coming as naturally as breathing.  He came up to each jump and flew higher than he ever had, landing square just to repeat with the next trick.

It didn’t hit him until he skidded to a stop at the bottom, snow spraying in his wake.  He’d landed everything and now it was in the hands of the judges.  He snapped his boots free of the board and stood while his chest still heaved, weight against the board in his hand and breath coming out in heavy puffs.  

Time stretched into hours before his score was posted and his name was at the top of the list.  Louis was number one. 

Niall jumped on him and pounded on the top of his helmet with his gloved hands, letting out a whoop.  A huge smile spread across Louis’ face but there were still two more boarders to go.  He was still on the podium, though.  There was still a medal waiting for him.  Niall was just under him on the leaderboard, Louis knocking him into silver but they’d never been upset with each other over scores.  They’d gone back and forth too many times now for it to come between them.  

Louis’ heart began to race while he watched the next run, trying not to rejoice when he biffed it on his last jump.  

Guaranteed at least the silver.  One more to go.  

His lungs burned as he held his breath, watching what he could of the next competitor.  He skidded to a stop not far from Louis and now he had to wait. There were just minutes between him and his Olympic dreams, it was all out of his hands.  Niall was squeezing his shoulder, waiting for his own placing as well.

The score was revealed and Louis stared, body unable to respond in the middle of the eruption of cheers around him.  It had been so close. So close.  Gold and Silver determined by a tenth of a point.  A TENTH of a point.  And Louis’ name was still on top.  He couldn’t believe it.  

Niall was shouting and jostling his body, his own medal knocked down to bronze but still celebrating that they would be on the podium together.  He swore he could hear Harry’s shout above the rest of the crowd with the results but he couldn’t be sure.  Finally Louis let out a type of sob, everything just starting to sink in.  He’d won the fucking gold medal.  The first omega to ever win gold at the winter Olympics.  His name would forever be in the history books, an icon for omegas everywhere.  

He dropped his board and let out his own shout of victory, jumping up into the air and then to tackle Niall, both of them jumping together with tears of joy.  They lost their balance and went tumbling to the ground together, an ache in his side as he landed on Harry’s statue.  

“Fuck!” he jumped up, quickly unzipping his pocket to make sure he hadn’t damaged the irreplaceable good luck charm.  Thankfully it appeared to be in one piece and he jogged over to the sidelines to return it to Harry.  Instead of taking it back, Harry wrapped him up in a hug and lifted him up, nearly pulling him up and over the barricade.  Louis gripped him right back, booted feet dangling above the ground, completely unaware of the cameras capturing every second of the exchange.  

“I knew you could do it,” Harry whispered against his ear, sniffling as if he was crying himself.  When Harry finally lowered him down, he saw that he actually was, happy tears behind the smile that met him.  

“Kept it safe,” Louis laughed with watery eyes, offering the statue again on his outstretched palm.  He’d never thought that his worst distraction would also be what centered him in the end.  

“Knew you would,” Harry beamed, plucking it out of his hand to slip into his own coat pocket.  

Louis was then whisked away to step onto the podium and then off for interviews with the hungry media from around the world, the smile never dropping from his face.  

 

###

 

Louis was exhausted by the time he was finally back at the Olympic village.  He’d spoken to almost every news outlet with a press pass about his monumental win and he had sponsors anxious to fly him out to bank on the media attention.  

Niall pounced on him as soon as he entered the common room at the village, yanking his beanie off and ruffling his flat hair just how he knew Louis hated.  He yanked away but couldn’t find it in him to scowl as he usually would.  

“Tommo!  I’m so sad we broke up!” Niall fake pouted, drawing a tear down his face with his finger.  Louis hadn’t seen him since the medal ceremony that evening but, even then, they’d barely had time for any conversations.

“What are you on about?” 

“Nouis is no more.  You and Harry have gone viral with your little tearful celebration,” Niall shrugged, pulling out his phone to show him the thousands of tweets that had been piling up all day.  There was sadness over the end of Niall and Louis’ (fictional) relationship and even more freaking out about Louis and “that hot guy from Rio”.  Louis couldn’t help but snort.  He barely knew Harry, in person anyway, and already the world seemed to think they were in a committed relationship.  

Louis could see it, though, as he watched the replay of the way he had launched himself into Harry’s arms.  It looked more intimate than two people that had just hooked up as virtual strangers which was closer to the truth.  Finding out that maybe Harry had the same level of crush on him as he had on Harry perhaps gave them a one up on actual one night stands, though.  It was the only way he could look at it.  

“Has Harry seen this?” he asked, finally handing Niall’s phone back.  

“Dunno.  I think he’s been training.”  Leave it to Niall to know everyone’s whereabouts.  Louis had already seen him with athletes of about every country competing.  He never knew how he did it.  

Harry’s events weren’t until the following weekend so he figured that there was still a fair amount of training over the next week to keep him conditioned.  Louis couldn’t fault him for that.  

“So have you hit that knot yet?” Niall asked through a mouthful of… How was Niall always eating something?  Where was he always getting food?

“Where are your threesome pals?” Louis deflected, flopping himself down onto one of the leather couches, finally letting his body relax.

“Whatever, Lou, don’t get pissy with me because you’re jealous of a little action.  You should live a little!  What happens in the village, stays in the village.  Why not take advantage of it??” 

That was the thing, though, wasn’t it?  The dilemma hanging in the back of his mind all day since the moment he’d tucked Harry’s Rio figure into his pocket and taken the run of his life.    Maybe Louis didn’t want it to stay in the village.  Maybe he wanted to experience Harry outside of an adrenaline and emotion driven fuck.  Maybe he wanted to see if the Harry he’d built up in his mind over the last few years would turn out to be the same person who followed Louis’ own career on the other side of things, the same person who’d offered his own good luck charm to Louis when he sensed Louis needed it the most.  

He closed his eyes and leaned back, sensing the drop from his high just around the corner in his exhausted state even though his brain was still wired.  The day had been so overwhelming that he barely had any power left to process it let alone sift through all of his mixed feelings about what had happened with Harry.  

“Hey there, big shot,” Louis jumped at the sound and the sudden shift of the couch, opening his eyes to find Harry’s head resting in his lap, looking up at him with a smile.  It felt so casual, so familiar. 

“Hi,” Louis responded, fingers naturally falling into Harry’s hair that was still a bit damp from what he assumed was his post workout shower.  He smelled clean and sweet, calming Louis with its subtlety.  

“So how does it feel to make omega history?” 

Louis thought about it, but it didn’t feel as life changing as he thought it would.  It was a huge achievement for himself and for omegas all over the world but, in his usually competitive nature, he was already setting loftier goals for himself, knew he had even more to prove.  He also wasn’t the only omega out there killing it at the games.  It was a collective omega effort.  He was just one of the pieces of the puzzle that was snapped into place.  

“Makes me want to win another,” he smiled, already dreaming of what he could accomplish in 2022.  

“You could always take up a summer sport,” Harry shrugged with a small laugh like that was an easy thing to do.  There was only a small group of athletes to ever make the transition and even fewer who had excelled in it.  Harry was a special breed. 

“Yeah, not all of us are as special as you.  I’m too lazy to learn a new sport,” Louis shook his head with a smirk.  

“Guess you’ll just have to come cheer me on then.”  It was the first time in their limited interactions that Harry had expressed wanting to see Louis again after they left PyeongChang.  It gave him hope that maybe Harry didn’t want things to stay in the village either.  He breathed in and could scent the honesty that Harry was projecting and it made him smile.  It would be complicated, but Louis thought he’d like to try.  

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”  

 

###   
Epilogue   
###

 

It had taken some convincing, but Louis was able to talk his way into staying in South Korea for the rest of the games.  He knew his 15 minutes of fame had an expiration date, that his sponsors were itching to get him on every talk show in the world, exploit him for appearances, but he’d argued that his face at the closing ceremonies would be expected.  In the end, they’d agreed.  

Secretly, though, Louis had just wanted to stick around for Harry.  He went sightseeing with Niall while Harry was training and each night they met up to get to know each other and fuck out some of Harry’s nervous energy that had been building the closer they came to his event.  Even with Harry’s second hand nerves rubbing off on him, Louis had never felt so settled and everyone around him could tell.  

It was abnormally cold the day Harry was set to take on the course, but Louis had been there in the crowd the whole time.  He wasn’t sure what was happening for most of the hours it took, barely able to recognize Harry in the sea of skis and sticks and nearly identical suits, but when Harry finally crossed the finish line, he’d screamed until his voice felt hoarse.  

It hadn’t been the fairy tale medal finish that Louis had been hoping for, but, when Harry crossed the finish line in 10th place, not even security could stop him from running to meet the alpha who collapsed in a heap of exhaustion.  He’d sobbed against Louis’ shoulder and, when he was finally able to find words, there was nothing but joy in his reaction.  It was a personal victory to even make it to the winter Olympics at all and, out of a hundred athletes, they both agreed that being 10th in the world was still quite an achievement.  

They celebrated with their first proper date, breaking every dietary restriction that had been set for them leading up to the games.  That proved to be a horrible mistake when they both got sick from the rich food and booze their bodies rejected and they suffered together with some Netflix in Harry’s room.  

While it was an unconventional way to start a relationship, they had both agreed.  If they started it out at their worst, it would be easier to to appreciate the best. 

When they walked hand in hand into the stadium for the closing ceremonies, Louis tried to tell himself he was just imagining the eruption of cheers.  He wasn’t out of the loop when it came to the internet frenzy they’d caused during the games since their highly televised exchange after Louis’ win, but it still baffled him that so many people even knew who he was let alone any other fact of their life.  

“They’re disappointed you’re not wearing your shorts,” Louis smirked as he squeezed Harry’s hand, swinging them between their bodies happily.  “I mean, so am I.  That  _ is _ the only reason I agreed to date you, after all.” 

Harry let out a bark of a laugh that rose up above the noise in the stadium.  It warmed Louis even in the chill of the winter air. 

“My bits didn’t enjoy the frostbite,” Harry smirked, squeezing his hand right back, “I figured you’d appreciate me keeping them intact.”  

“Hmmmm I guess you’re right but you’re still disappointing the people.”  

“I thought it was time to retire them,” Harry shrugged as they walked along with their fellow athletes.  

“Will you still model them for me?” Louis asked, only half joking as he gave Harry his best puppy dog look.  

“Okay.  Only for you.”  

Louis smiled and leaned into Harry’s warmth, their Olympic experience coming to a happy end.  Niall was right.  These games had been magical.  He’d had to experience it to know.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [a tumblr link if you enjoyed :)](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/171077125462/save-some-luck-for-me-e-105k-abo-by-jaerie)


End file.
